


The God of Spring

by Sailboat_goat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aphrodite!Oikawa, Ares!Iwaizumi, Demeter/Hera Suga, Hades!Kageyama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persephone!Hinata, Zeus!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailboat_goat/pseuds/Sailboat_goat
Summary: Kageyama had always admired the god of spring from afar. The god’s cheerful smile and bright orange hair that always seemed to glow in the sunlight always warmed Kageyama’s heart. Although he knows it’s wrong Kageyama leaves the young god a gift. Little does the god know that this gift will cause him both love and heartache.





	The God of Spring

One could say Hinata’s life was one of routine. Go down to earth with his mother, play with the nymphs and the woodland creatures, and return back to Olympus. Repeat, repeat, repeat. Although sometimes mundane, the young god never regretted or got tired of doing the same thing everyday. In fact he much rather enjoyed it. He loved to watch the sun and moon rise and fall everyday and night. He thought it was beautiful how the sun and moon were complete opposites. One brought brightness and warmth while the other darkness and cold. The young god was often compaired to the sun. His hair an orange that shone brightly and his eyes a rich brown that held a fire behind them. And although he was older than any mortal he was still seen as a nieve child by those around him. This is what set him apart from the other gods. When with his mother and father they would baby him and not allow him to meet or see the other gods and goddesses of Olympus. As if he were a rare flower too beautiful to see the outside horrors of the world. Therefore he preferred to be on earth where he could do as he pleased. While there he would often make flower crowns for the nymphs and his mother, whom he loved dearly with all his heart. However one day this all changed. While exploring the meadows the god of spring came across a unique set of flowers. They shone brightly even in the mid-day sun an unnatural shade of white while the grass around them was blackened and charred. Although cautious he still wanted to touch and pick the beautiful flowers. So ever so carefully he brushed his fingers against the soft petals of the white roses. As he did the sky darkened and the ground below them opened up to reveal a chariot. It was drawn by midnight black mares with red eyes and upon the chariot was a pale man dressed in dark robes. Hinata stood in fear for he knew who this man was, this was Hades god of the underworld. As he stood frozen he was snatched by the man and pulled into the large black chariot. The last thing heard before the earth returned to normal were the screams of Hinata as he was carried away.


End file.
